Why, Zero?
by Ztarlight
Summary: X questions the recent events in his life, but a mysterious voice reminds him that he is never truly alone.


(Hello, all you people out there! How are we today? I'm tired like you wouldn't believe, but I'm still smiling. Anyway...because I don't want to bore   
you with my senseless dribble, I'm gonna get right to the point. X, Zero, Alia, all those Reploid-people are not mine [though I wish they were!]; they  
are characters created by Capcom. I mean, I'm sure you people knew that, I know you're not stupid, but I just thought I should clear that up for those  
who are. So, without further comment from me, here's the fic!)  
  
  
Why, Zero?  
  
  
(It's been a whole month, now...)  
  
This was the thought on X's mind. Outside, thunder rumbled and heavy rain poured down on the roof of the Hunter base. X cast a rueful look towards  
the window. (Perfect,) he thought grimly. (Such apropriate weather for the anniversery of Zero's...) he couldn't finish the thought.  
  
Alia cast a worried glance at X in the parlour as she walked by. She noticed that X had been unusually gloomy for the past four weeks. (Of course,)  
she thought sympathetically, (he DID lose his best friend...) Alia wished she could relate to what X was going through so someone would  
understand him, but in reality she never knew Zero the way X did. (Those two really had something, didn't they? Poor X.)  
  
"Poor X" was right. Anyone could see how his eyes had changed since that fateful day. They had grown much sharper, just the same way Zero's  
were, but they had lost their sparkle. His innocence, his youthfulness - all of X's unique traits had been swept away by the storm. All that remained  
of X, Alia thought, was a lost little boy.   
  
X stood now, staring wistfully at the ceiling, wishing that Zero would fly down from Heaven and tell him that it would be alright...that it was all a   
dream, just a terrible dream...that he would wake up and Zero would be standing right there...  
  
But nothing came.  
  
X's eyes never left the ceiling. Silently, he prayed. "Zero..." he whispered softly, "please be out there. Please wait for me. I promise we'll be   
together again someday once again, just, please. Zero..." X's eyes began to dampen, "Why, Zero, why? Why...oh, God DAMMIT, ZERO, WHY?!"  
As a final act of desperation, X dropped to his knees and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Alia dropped the papers she was holding and ran to X's side. She knelt down next to him and gently embraced him. "Shh, X," she coaxed. "Don't cry.  
It'll be alright," she soothed gently, stroking his hair.  
  
X picked his head up from Alia's shoulder and shook it. "No, Alia, it won't be alright. It'll never be alright, at least not for me. Zero is gone...and I'll   
never be able to see him again."  
  
Alia looked at him with caring eyes. "X, don't think things like that. I know---"  
  
X stood up, enraged. "No, you don't know, Alia. You have no idea what I'm going through right now. Zero died for me - twice. I owe so much more  
than words can say. And what's worse," X's world became blurry again, "I'll never be able to tell him how I feel..." X ran by her to his room, nearly  
knocking Lifesavor down as he rushed down the hall.  
  
Lifesavor cast a worried glance at Alia as he helped her up. "Another outbreak?"  
  
Alia nodded gravely. "He's getting worse, Lifesavor. Isn't there something you can do?"  
  
Lifesavor shook his head sadly. "As much as it hurts me to see him like this, no. There's nothing I can give him. X is suffering through a traumatic  
depression, which is something he'll have to come out of on his own." He sent a look of melencholy at the door to X's room.  
  
Alia followed his gaze. "Let's hope he does it soon, before he does something drastic."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X flung himself down on his bed, soaking his pillow in the darkness of his sleeping quarters. (She doesn't understand,) he thought ruefully. (No one  
does. No one except...) "Oh, Zero Zero Zero! Why, Zero, why?! Wh- y..." his voice cracked as he began to cry, "why did you leave me?" He   
squeezed his pillow in distress.  
  
I didn't leave you.  
  
X opened his eyes wide. "What the hell...?" Where was that voice coming from?  
  
Why would I do something like that?  
  
X slowly sat up, letting his legs dangle over the edge of his bed. (Could it be...? Maybe I'm starting to lose it...)  
  
Oh, no you don't. Don't go crazy on me, X. This IS real. I AM here.  
  
X stood up and spoke, half-joyous, half-disbelieving. "Zero..."  
  
Go to the mirror, X.  
  
X obeyed. What he saw astonished him. He saw two pairs of eyes, both identical to each other. One pair belonged to himself. The other pair was  
owned by a figure behind him.  
  
X whirled around. "Zero!" he cried happily.  
  
A spiritual Zero smiled. "Hello, X...It's been a while."  
  
Even though Zero was a spirit, X took his chances and ran to embrace him, happily dicovering he could touch Zero after all. Zero lovingly returned  
the hug. X buried his sleep-deprived face into Zero's shoulder. Oh, how he missed this...  
  
"So, X, I hear you've been doing alot of moping recently."  
  
The raven-haired android looked up. "And what gave you that idea?" he asked jokingly.  
  
But Zero didn't smile. Instead he gave X a concerned look. "X, I don't want to see you depressed like that. I know you miss me, but..."  
  
"Zero, it's more than that. Much more. This is twice now you've sacrificed your life for me. I've got no way to repay you..." X's eyes welled up again  
as he glanced away.  
  
Zero put his hand under X's chin and forced him to look straight into his eyes. "You can repay me by being happy. Now, smile."  
  
X smiled, but Zero could see it wasn't genuine. "Oy. Kid, lemme show you something." He brought X to the mirror. "Look. Do you see it?"  
  
X brought a hand to his face. "My..eyes. They're..." he turned to Zero, "like yours..."  
  
"Can't you see, X? We are One, you and I. Now hand my Sabre, will ya ?"  
  
Slightly confused, X did. Zero picked up a marker off of X's dresser and scrawled something on it. X read it, and then fell back onto the bed with   
shock. It clearly said, "I love you." X smiled shyly at Zero's ghost. "Zero..." he whispered.  
  
Zero grinned with satisfaction. "That's better. Now get some rest. You haven't slept in days."  
  
It was true. He hadn't. He had been too tense. But seeing Zero had helped him relax. "I'll...try."  
  
Zero bent down and softly kissed X on the forehead. "Goodnight, Megaman X."  
  
X jumped up and grabbed Zero in a big bearhug. X could feel Zero's form begin to fade, but this time he wasn't fearful that Zero would leave forever.  
Deep down, he knew that Zero was returning to his rightful home - in X's heart.  
  
Sighing in satisfaction, X fell back onto his pillows with a soft thump. "Good night, Zero Omega..." he whispered before giving into stasis.  
  
The next morning, X awoke and recalled the events of the night before. He shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Was I...dreaming?"  
  
He looked at his Sabre...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
